


More lessons to come

by BunsofSin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Edging, F/F, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Omega Lena Luthor, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Student Kara Danvers, Teacher Lena Luthor, Teacher-Student Relationship, lena is a dominant omega and kara is into it, their both thirsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunsofSin/pseuds/BunsofSin
Summary: Kara find out her new biology professor is none other than Lena luthor. Someone she has a past with.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 100
Kudos: 1054





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like them a lot. English is not my strongest, please be gentle.

"Oh rao, lena! Slow down!"

Kara forced out through heavy breaths, but the older woman moving atop her wasn't listening. Her hips came down hard on the alpha's lap again in a loud wet slap. The way the omega's pussy greedily slid up and down her cock was making it very difficult not to come.

Lena's black pencil skirt had been pushed up around her hips, the black lace panties were pushed to the side from her impatience, and the way the straps of her garter belt frame her body made it hard for the young alpha not to blow her load right then. 

This isn't how the kryptonian alpha expected her day to pan out, many things didn't go how she thought today. But she wasn't complaining either. This was the most beautiful omega she had ever laid eyes on. Lena luthor. Someone kara had missed and was dear to her.

This omega also happened to be kara’s biology professor she might add. And in the past was also a private tutor for kara. Who had disappeared from her life almost two years ago. Who now had walked back into her life after a long time. It was a lot for the alpha to take in.

This isn't how she expected them to meet face to face, however the alpha had a feeling, or rather hoped if they did cross paths in private...it would eventually come to what was happening right now. Which kara was glad for. 

Since seeing Lena strut into the classroom like the most confident woman in the world and introduce herself as the new teacher for the semester, the alpha had felt worked up. She was unable to focus on anything else but lena, Not paying attention in other classes, becoming snappy towards other alpha’s in training and worst of all suffering from a constant boner. She felt so pent up and needed an outlet for it. The riled up pheromones she released also didn't go unnoticed either. All things that the other students weren't accustomed to seeing from the usual charming alpha, Kara danvers. 

And now here kriptonian was holding onto Lena's hips for dear life as she rode her towards a much needed blissful release. Much faster than she wanted however.

"Fuck, lena im going to end up coming if you keep this up!"

Kara's voice was deep and husky as she ran a hand up the omega's back. Lena's hips came down again with even more force and stayed there this time. Hips rolling in slow circles on her lap stirred the throbbing in her shaft even more, Lena looked over her shoulder down at kara, smirking at the kryptonian.

"Isn't that the point?" Her voice was sultry and pure sin.

Truth was both of them were in need of release after seeing each other. Lena was right, they found each other because they needed this right now. 

When kara had abandoned her workout to chase after the omega, who was likely heading home. She wanted her. While they chatted she could only think about how she wanted to touch her. And when lena moved in closer with a sway in her hips and brushed a hand over the boner kara was still sporting, they would quickly find themselves in the back seat of kara’s truck.

Kara’s grip tightened around her curvaceous hips and growled deep. The alpha could no longer resist and snapped her hips up in a hard thrust, giving in to her needs kara started pounding into her, watching her ass jiggle every time.

" Fuck yes, just like that. Good alpha. " She encouraged Kara on. 

It's the omega's turn to hold onto something, Lena grabs the front seats for some stability but knows kara has her. The whimpering moans earned only makes kara's pace increase, making the omega's walls flutter and squeeze around her. She was so close to coming now. Kara only had to hold off for a little longer.

"I need to come!" Kara pleaded, the throbbing in her cock was so powerful now as her hips moved at a blurring speed. enough to have the omega recoiling from he thrusts. 

“Ah fuck, please mistress!”

that particular title she used for the omega is enough to make Lena smile and take mercy. Kara was every bit your dominant alpha who like to be in control. However when it came to lena she always asserted herself as a dominant omega. And it always stirred something in kara and got her incredibly hard and made her want to submit to this powerful woman who never let an alpha stand over her. Unless she wanted that. So often they played this little game and reversed their roles, Lena being her dominant mistress and Kara the submissive alpha. 

"You’ve been very good. You can come now. fill me alpha!"

When Lena starts coming around her in a shuddering mess Kara fights the urge to latch onto the back of Lena's neck and keeps rutting into that delicious heat gripping every inch of her shaft. Kara kept fucking her through it and moments later the alpha lets out a deep growl and drives her hips up hard while pulling the omega on her throbbing cock. Thick spurts of cum start spilling into her hot pussy in large amounts, Lena's hips grinding to ensure Kara is drained of everything. The alpha's hands release their hold to caress up lena's back, hips still gyrating with hers as the last jet of come shoots forth.

Fucking in the back of a vehicle isn't the most comfortable thing, but it makes do when you don't have many options. Fortunately Kara had a truck which was more spacious than Lena's car. Kara sat slumped, legs spread in the middle of the backseat with Lena seated on her lap, arms weakly wrapped around both of the front seats. The car park was mostly vacant now that it was night, save the rare few choosing to work late.

Both of them are panting hard, Kara slumped against the backseat, Lena soon following, back resting against the younger alpha's chest. Kara can't help but hold her close, planting kisses along Lena's neck to breath in the intoxicating scent of the older woman. Who was only 5 years her senior, but it mattered little to Kara. Some might question Lena's age to be teaching too, but the woman was a damn genius so it wasn't really that surprising.

" Long time no see, lena..i missed you. "

The alpha spoke more softly than expected. Lena hummed, reaching back to run her hands through the kryptonians golden hair, lightly scratching her scalp.

"Not quite how I imagined our reunion. Well...mostly. Sex was always a probability at some point. I see you also remember who’s in charge.” Lena teased and earned a scoff from the alpha.

With her senses coming back and not filled with wanting to fuck kara, lena's head shot up to scan the car park, the windows luckily tinted and fogged up, but still. It wouldnt be hard to tell someone was fucking in this truck.

"Don't worry, no one was nearby. I would have heard them.” 

Kara sat up with her, carefully helping to lift lena up and off her softening cock. Looking down they had made quite the mess in kara's truck and lena's scent would be all over it. She would have to do something about that quick.

"Ah yes, i almost forgot about your super senses. That's good. Last thing we need is word going around how I fucked one of my students on the very first day." As bad as it sounds there was amusement in Lena's voice. Kara just laughed.

" I mean it's not the first time we've done it, so there's that at least." She shrugged and adjusted herself, the omega also fixing her skirt and blouse in place. 

“Either way we better not tempt fate, i'll get you something tomorrow to mask my scent for your truck. Just make sure you don't have anyone in here until then.” The omega leaned over to place a kiss on Kara's cheek. “ I think it’s best we say goodnight for now before someone really does show up. You gave me quite the welcome back.” Lena was already opening the back door to step out, if not a bit weak on her legs. 

“Oh...right...no problem. Well...i guess i’ll see you tomorrow.”

Kara stepped out of the truck after Lena and felt a little disheartened by her dismissiveness after just having sex. She wanted to speak with her more than the small talk they’ve had so far, or just stay close to the omega a little longer. It had been years after all. She understood it was dangerous though, especially while still on school grounds. The alpha sighed and tried not to let her disappointment show.

“Oh and kara.” 

She called out to the alpha, Kara whipped around to attention as she was about to walk off to collect her gear from the gym. Lena slipped a folded paper into the front of Kara's sports bra. 

“My number. let's chat sometime? I would love to catch up outside of this place.” She winked at the alpha. 

That charming bright smile instantly appeared on the kryptonian, practically radiating now. She hasn't changed a bit in some ways lena thought. 

“Of course! I’ll txt you later tonight! Or in the morning? One or the other. Have a good night Lena!” The omega swore there was a skip in her step as she ran off in the direction of the gym.

You really haven't changed a bit." 

She smiled, shaking her head. Although the pleasant soreness she would be feeling said otherwise. "Well maybe a little." Lena says as she walks a little shakily to where her car is parked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like them a lot. English is not my strongest, please be gentle.

Kara pulled into the driveway of the apartment she shared with her sister Alex. Who was also an alpha. Usually two alpha’s sharing a home could get tense at times but they made it work, and her sister wasn't always home as is. They both had their space when needed, especially if one of them was in a rut.

Cutting off the ignition the alpha sat there in her truck for a while as she recalled the events that happened not too long ago. Everything had gone by like a blur and Lena's scent was still heavy inside her truck. Closing her eyes, Kara breathed in, remembering how amazing the omega had felt riding her, how commanding the Lena still was, the sway she still had over the alpha.

"...She's really back." Kara spoke to herself and smiled.

It had almost been two years since Kara had seen her, when Lena was a private tutor for the kryptonian. Things obviously got a little more complicated between them and went beyond tutoring. They evolved into very special lessons that the alpha still looked back on. But all that came to a sudden end wh-

A sudden loud knocking on her window made the alpha jump and accidentally hit the horn which in turn gave the other a fright.

"You alright Kara? you've been sitting in your truck for a while. Didn't you hear me calling you."

Kara let out a sigh, It was only Alex and she was eyeing her sibling with some concern. Kara had been so caught up in her thoughts of Lena that she didn't notice her sister's arrival. Quickly and casually, the alpha tried to slip out of the vehicle and close the door so Lena's scent didn't drift out.

"Huh? oh yeah...just tired is all. I'm just going to go shower, long workout and all that you know?" She nervously laughed while backing away towards the apartment. She kept some distance from Alex so that she didn't catch on the omega’s scent on her.

"Uh okay? Well, I ordered some food. You sure you don't want to eat first?"

Kara was already heading up the stairs and stepping inside. "Nope! shower first then i'll eat! I won't be too long!"

Alex just stood there with a confused expression as Kara disappeared inside. "...You never turn down eating food first." The alpha sniffed and followed after her sister.

Twenty minutes later Kara emerged from the shower refreshed and clean wearing a pair of shorts that sat mid thigh and a sports bra. She tied her golden locks into a bun as she walked into the kitchen, immediately the smell of food filled her nose and there on the table sat boxes of pizza’s, four to be exact. Because of the kryptonians insane appetite for food Alex always made sure to buy extra to avoid her gluttonous sister attempting to steal hers.

“Pizza!! Alex you shouldn't have!” Giddy at the sight of food she was at the table in seconds, Flipping open the box to grab two slices at once and folding them on top of each other to take a huge bite. If there was one thing that could distract the alpha from Lena it was food. Alex continued to watch her sibling while she finished her own slice of pizza.

"So be honest, were you really training or were you late home because you were railing some omega instead, because I swear you reeked of someone else."

Alex pointed a finger at Kara accusingly, who was already scarfing down two more pizzas. Even now it never ceased to amaze Alex how quickly the other alpha could inhale large amounts of food. Kara abruptly choked on her food when asked that sudden question and tried to gulp down a glass of water while beating on her chest.

"What the hell alex! you trying to kill me?"

"You didn't answer my question." Alex continued to prod. "What omega damsel did you save today and get rewarded for."

There wasn't really any way to dance around the question so she just had to roll with it. "fine, yes! I was late because I was with an omega, are you happy?" She huffed. It wasn't a lie, she just failed to mention who that omega was and it seemed Alex didn't recognize the scent. Or things would probably take a sudden turn. But Kara still wasn't out of the woods yet.

"And you wonder why all those jealous alphas keep starting shit with you Kara, you have all the omega’s pining after you." Alex shook her head while massaging her temple. Even though it wasn't intentional her sister was an utter omega magnet these days. Kara had strong protective instincts and when it came to alpha’s harassing omega’s. She did not just stand by, and sometimes it came to blows, always ending with the other alpha’s bruised up by Kara. This earned her rep and attention from many of the omega’s at school.

“ I’m not sleeping with every single omega either Alex! And I can't just stand back...I hate seeing how omega’s are treated. I have to help them. Well and anyone else who might need help too. But omega’s mostly deal with all the crap.”

"What a golden knight you are Kara.” Alex applauded her sister, the younger alpha frisbeed the now empty pizza box at Alex's head who ducked low.

“Look. I'm just glad you haven't sent any heads flying off their shoulders that's all. Just be careful is all I'm asking. Your protective instincts are even stronger because you're an alpha. A kryptonian alpha by the way." Picking up another slice she noticed Kara was already getting stuck into the next box of pizza.

"Don't worry sis! I always wear the bracelet just in case.” She raised her right arm to show off the kryptonite bracelet, it held just barely enough to keep Kara's abilities suppressed to an extent. “You should have seen the alpha with the black eye today though." She laughed.

Both alpha’s continued chatting about their days, about omega’s, Alex's work, Kara's classes, mundane shit and just sharing some sibling bonding time where they could. However it did always kill the mood when Kara's most disliked subject was brought up. The monitoring and maintaining of the kryptonian. Being under such scrutiny and subjected to these tests did weigh on kara at times. The alpha just wanted to just enjoy her life but this was always a reminder she couldn't. She was an alien after all.

She was kryptonian, and not only that a young hormonal kryptonian alpha as they put it. Kara was at a peak where instinct and ego might override senses and possibly harm the humans she walked among. Kara had spent her life adapting to human ways and had teachers to help her be the best. But even though Kara constantly displayed her control and proved herself capable it was all still the same. Same tests, same questions, same routine. Which was tomorrow.

“Try not to get too busy fucking any other omega’s tomorrow. Remember you have a training session check up.” Alex reminded her while gathering up the empty boxes. It was getting later into the night and both needed their rest.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll try not to lose control by then.” Kara joked as she headed off to her room after saying her goodnight to Alex. The alpha had wanted to text or call Lena but it had gotten late by then and thought it best not too.

\----------------------- The next morning 

Kara woke up with a familiar pressure between her legs, her heart rate is slightly elevated too. She didn't need to look down to know there was a tent in her boxers and that she was hard as hell. Kara tried to recall the heated dream in her sleepy state.

_She vaguely remembered having an omega bent over, face pressed into the bed with her ass in the air while the kryptonian moved above her from behind at a blinding pace. Kara was growling deep, primal, she almost didn't recognize it as her own. It was Lena's moans that were filling Kara's dream, begging to be mounted and bred, speaking all the most filthy carnal ridden words to stroke her inner alpha, stirring up Kara's instincts. Taking the omega in this reversal of roles awoke a new type of hunger and she fucked her harder. Just as she felt her knot starting to push through into the silky heat, Kara had woken up._

With the fleeting dream still repeating in her mind, Kara had never taken Lena like that before. Like an alpha dominating their omega and making them submissive. Lena was always the one in control and Kara liked that. Nothing got her harder than the discovery of a dominant omega taking the reins to use the kryptonian for her own pleasure. But this little dream might have planted a seed of Kara wanting to try that change in roles some time. If she got the chance.

Sighing, Kara sleepily lets her hand drift downward and just as the alpha's about to slip her hand into her boxers the buzzing sound of her phone goes off.

Glaring at the object that diverted her attention Kara grumbled something incoherent and snatched it off the bedside table. Why her phone was going off at 6.30am was beyond Kara.

Blinking, the message was from an unknown number. Her brain too sleepy to put the pieces together, just opened the text message. A smile quickly curled its way onto the alpha's lips when she read who it was from.

**_Morning alpha, i was disappointed you didn't call me last night._ **

Now fully awake Kara tapped away on her screen to quickly reply back.

**_I'm so sorry Lena! I fell asleep! But wait, how did you get my num? I never gave you mine last night._ **

**_Silly alpha, you know i have my ways of getting what i need. There was an evil smile emoji at the end._ **

“Why am i not surprised.” Kara scoffs and replies to the omega.

**_Looks like there is no escaping you. You were in my dreams and in the best kind of way. And now I have a morning wood that you distracted me from._ **

When she hit send it was only a few seconds before her phone started to ring, Kara promptly answered.

“Morning, Lena.” Kara’s voice was more husky.

“Show me.” Was all Lena replied. It wasn't a request, it was a command. And it sent a thrill through her body.

Hearing the command Kara stared at the tent in her boxers, still very hard and adamant staying put. She wasn't the type to send dick pics to omega’s, or anyone really...but When it came to a certain Lena Luthor. Well there was no denying her.

“...Yes mistress.” Kara’s body was already reacting to the omega’s wants.

Shimmying her boxers down past her thighs to kick them off, the alpha’s cock stood hard and tall, pulsing even more eagerly now. wrapping her hand around the thick base Kara gave a few loose strokes.

She moved her hand up and down her length, purposeful strokes Kara has done many times. Sucking in a breath she can already imagine it's Lena doing this and it sends a wanting throb up her cock. Groaning a bead of wetness forms at the tip and spills over to make her strokes more smooth. Kara then positions her phone to take a photo.

If she was ever going to send a dick pic Kara might as well make sure it was a good one. The photo shows her strong thighs spread with fingers delicately wrapped around the girthy base. Kara's cock was the perfect amount of length and thickness, covered in a light sheen from her own gathering wetness, more spilling over the tip. The alpha also made sure to include a nice shot of her chiseled abs too

Kara’s body had filled out nicely in the years they were apart. She was more lean then but now her body has become defined muscle. The kryptonian and alpha genes were to thank for that.

“How is this for a photo?” Tapping the phone it was sent to Lena, moments later she heard the omega hum in delight at what she received. She swore Lena was licking her lips just looking at it.

“Very nice. You’ve become quite the alpha, I knew you felt bigger inside me last night.”

Just listening to the omega’s sultry voice did things to Kara, it always sounded laced with sin and wicked promises. “I can't wait to enjoy you more. Looking at this photo is making me wet already.”

“At least I'm not the only one worked up now.” Kara started stroking her length again knowing Lena was wet just from seeing the photo. Another idea then popped into her head.

“You know I don't have any classes this morning, so I could come over soon? You did mention giving me something to mask your scent in my truck. Only if you don't have any morning classes, miss Luthor.” Before Lena could reply she added. “ I could also bring breakfast over? Your favorites too, if you still like them that is.”

“I forget the perks of knowing a kryptonian.” Lena seemed to purposely take a minute to ponder on that thought.

“Alright then it's a date. I’m at my old apartment, you know the one.” She made sure to emphasize the last words. “Don't be late alpha.”

“I’ll be there in no time! See you soon Lena!”

Ending the call, she looked back to her lap. Her cock was still hard and Kara didn't think she could wait until she reached Lena's. “...Let me just take care of this first.” Shrugging, Kara dropped her phone beside her to quickly rub one off before she would visit Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for liking what i have written so far! I will try to do more.


	3. Chapter 3

After Kara had taken care of her problem, which she was sure was the fastest she'd ever jacked off, the alpha promptly showered and dressed into something comfortable. Kara zipped about the room to change in a matter of seconds and stopped in front of the full body mirror to get a once over. 

She wore a pair of black combat leggings to show off her powerful legs, matching sports bra and threw on a sleeveless cropped grey hoodie that gave a peek at the alpha’s chiseled abdomen. To finish it off, she wore a pair of red Nike running shoes.

“I think that will do if Alex wonders where I went.” She reasoned.

Kara went for morning runs often so it wasn't anything out of the ordinary, however this time she had more important things to do. Nodding approvingly at herself, Kara slipped out the window.

The kryptonian made speedy work to also acquire breakfast for them, flying her way to each location with a level of discreteness. She had become good at flying stealthy and knew what spots to drop down and proceed on foot. Alex would kill her, or at least try to if she found out Kara was using her powers for selfish reasons. Kara couldn't help it though, That side of being a nurturing, providing alpha for an omega drove her to do it too. And right now that omega wanted breakfast.

After that she was off in the direction of lenas apartment, she’d been there many times, it almost felt a little strange to be going there again. The first time Kara ever did Lena scolded her for sneaking over and for crash landing on her balcony. The omega punished her with extra homework, and then proceeded to fuck the young alpha’s brains out. Extra work was a small price to pay kara reasoned. Landing lightly on the balcony the large sliding doors were already left open for the alpha to enter.

“Hello! Lena? You here.” Her teacher was nowhere to be seen as she stepped inside. 

Immediately her senses were filled with nostalgic smells that were lena. Placing the bag of food down on the table kara smiled while nosing about the apartment while she waited. Everything looked the same, she supposed when Lena left nothing was changed.

“ I must say, I’m pleased to see that you kept up with your grades, Danvers. Good to know my lessons didn't go to waste.” The sultry voice of lena spoke. 

Lena revealed herself, stepping into the living room with a folder cradled in her arm while flipping through papers. Likely containing kara’s file and grades.

Kara gulped while watching her walk over, suddenly the room felt hotter. The omega’s hair was tied back to purposely show off her long neck. draping her body was a very short robe that sat mid thigh, She was enticing the alpha with this display, kara knows it was done on purpose to test the kryptonian. Or tease, or torture. Or make her horny. Likely all those things. 

“Ah, hey lena you look...great. Really great.” She tries to play it cool and flashes her best smile while placing food out to keep her wandering mind busy. Kara didn't want to get hard the moment she stepped into Lena's apartment. 

_ Don't be such a knothead, you just got here  _ She scolds her alpha.

“You still remember all my favorite things, good alpha.” Lena rubs kara’s shoulder, trailing to the back of her neck to lightly massage there, sending a tingle down kara’s spine. 

“Come here, kara.” She said while placing the file down.

When Kara stood straight, Lena moved into the alpha’s space to pull her into a warming hug. Both of them had been so caught up in their desire last night that they barely said their hello’s or gave one another a simple hug. Kara’s strong arms curled around her waist to hold her close, she inhaled deeply, nosing against Lena's neck and tensed when the smell of arousal hit her nose. And growing with the close proximity, kara guessed her dick pic did the job. Neither had to say anything for the moment as they took each other in, one thing was certain though, that pent up sexual energy around them was still powerful. And likely even stronger since their little morning chat.

With great reluctance they eventually pulled away, Lena's lips ghost along the kryptonians jawline as she moved back, It only served to further shut down kara’s brain when their faces were a few inches apart. Both were staring intently at one another, Lena waiting to see if Kara would make a move but kara was good and patient. 

All kara knows is whatever plan she had about not being horny went out the window, having lena this close and releasing alluring pheromones had her quickly hardening to attention. The omega’s lips curled into a smirk at the darkening of kara’s eyes and the stirring of something pressing into her.

"So miss luthor, does this mean i wont get any extra homework since i did so well in my studies?" Kara finally cut the silence while she still had some semblance of thought left. She had to admit, lena being her teacher and referring to her as miss luthor again was pretty hot. 

“We’ll see won't we. I suggest you don't misbehave in my class, danvers.” The smile Lena gave her spelled trouble. “Or maybe you might enjoy that, I know I would.” Her hands run down Kara's chest slowly and tantalizingly before pulling away completely, brushing past her to sit in the armchair while kara seated herself on the sofa. 

"Looks like i have a reason now." Detention was something that never appealed to her, that was until now. Kara definately was not thinking about fucking her teacher in the classroom. 

When a pregnant pause settled between them the omega spoke up first to break the tension

“I’m sure all this is still a surprise for you. Me suddenly being here and now a teacher out of the blue.”

“Surprise is an understatement. I couldn't think straight all day, to be honest all that i could think about was you.” Kara chuckled, sheepishly rubbing her neck. “You have no idea how much i wanted to...i don't know, talk to you, see more of you.”

“I didn't mean to advance on you like I did, truth be told I was eager to speak with you too. But all that went out the window and i acted without thinking” Lena admitted with a mild furrow of brows, kara knew she was annoyed at herself, lena liked control, it was a safe place for the omega. “For all I know you could already have another omega in your life.”

“It's fine lena, honestly i had a hard on for most of the day, so i wasn't complaining at all. And let's be honest, I think it was on both of our minds.” The alpha shrugged, going for a donut, the whole thing was munched down in seconds. “And uh...no. I don't have an omega.”

So you don't regret what happened last night because i didn't.” She looked up at kara through dark lashes.

“Rao no! Last night was amazing!” The smile kara gave made it look like she had won the lottery.

“That's good. It was weighing on my mind last night once my head was clear.” Lena let out a sigh.

“I wanted it lena.” The alpha reached over to place her hand on hers, reassuring Lena with that addictive sweet smile. 

She brushed some of the crumbs of the alpha’s face “I see some things haven't changed though, Your appetite is still...unquenchable.” Lena licked her lips, sending kara’s brain reeling on any response.

Kara tried to keep focus on what Lena was saying to her, oh rao she wanted and tried hard to keep her attention on the conversation but the alpha's eyes kept wandering. First they landed on her plump painted lips, to her smooth neck, then shifting lower to the generous cleavage Lena put on display for her. Not even food could distract her at this point which was saying something. When the omega leaned forward for an even better view, Kara's eyes diverted and found Lena watching the whole time. Her smile was wicked and full of promise.

There was another pause between them, the hunger in both of their eyes was evident, but kara knew she had to wait and be patient. She didn't forget how Lena liked to play. 

“Oh and before I forget.” Lena placed a small bottle on the coffee table for kara. “A little something I made. Spray this in your truck and it will mask any traces of my scent ever being there.” She winked at kara. 

“Wow, You're a genius as always lena. Don't tell me you specifically made it for situations like last night?” kara arched a curious brow.

“Maybe i thought it would come in handy at some point. Looks like I was right.” The kryptonian caught another wave of pheromones lena was releasing. 

The alpha pauses mid bite into another donut when she feels Lena's leg rubbing against her inner thigh. She swallowed the mouthful to avoid choking again as her foot was inching closer to its destination. 

It was all small things Lena was doing, and Kara knows it all too well. She always plays these games, in the past kara would have blushed profusely and stuttered but the kryptonian was going to prove she was well past that. It was going to be no problem at all. Or so she thought.

Kara took in a sharp breath when Lena's foot pressed firmly between her legs. Whatever she was thinking, her alpha brain was now thinking about other things, which only helped to make her get harder. The leggings did nothing to hide it either. Lena smiled as she glided along the outline of her now hard shaft, Kara's eyes turned a darker shade and parted her legs further to let the omega explore as she pleased.

“Did you come before you got here?” Lena’s foot pressing into her cock paused.

“Wha- i mean, yes? I couldn't exactly collect breakfast with a hard on.” kara blinked with a look of confusion.

“Hmm. thats a shame.”

Kara knew in that moment she’d made a mistake. The omega had actually expected her not to jack off before coming to see her, which shouldn't have surprised Kara at all. But it still left the alpha groaning at what punishment lena might deal for this hiccup.

“Well then, make sure you spray your truck with that, it should alleviate my scent in no time. Keep it on you for the future. Who knows when you might need it.” Lena stood, snapping kara out of her haze. “I need to get ready for work, I have a meeting in a few hours and you know I like to be early.” 

The alpha looked down at the clear outlined hardness formed in her leggings then to lena flabbergasted. This omega was going to leave her with blueballs wasn't she, All because she jacked off before coming here. In the back of her mind her alpha berates her for messing up the opportunity. 

“Are you really going to cock-tease me like that and send me off?” The alpha pouted and she honestly looked adorable sitting there all worked up with her dick looking like it might tear through her leggings.

Lena paused and arched a brow at kara, then pondered. Pondered far too long to prolong the alpha’s torment.

“You’ve learnt some control kara, i like that. And you still remember who is in charge.” Kara looked up at the omega from her seated position. “Maybe you deserve a little reward? You did give me quite the welcome last night.”

Lena stood close in the alpha’s space, close enough that Kara's head was leveled to get a view of Lena's breasts barely contained in the lacy crimson bra, her robe cut a v shape all the way down to her navel. Kara's fingers were itching to reach out and run up the omega's thighs and pass where her robe barely covered what lay beyond. She never got a chance to worship this body last night because both of them were far to focused on fucking.

Kara waited patiently, not moving. Hands firmly staying put, shes almost tempted to sit on them incase her stupid alpha brain makes her act before thinking. Which is exactly what Lena was waiting for. For the alpha to touch and then likely face some consequence, Lena got a high from holding this power over a kryptonian alpha. 

A satisfied smile curled onto her lips. "Despite your little hiccup, you behaved yourself, alpha. I suppose i could at least give you a treat?" A slender leg rose to plant itself on the sofa beside Kara's leg, leaning in while pulling the alpha closer so she could catch her heightened scent of arousal.

"you can touch. And taste.'' 

The omega tugged the silk tie that held her robe close free, letting it fall open. Lena was just wearing a pair of crimson lace panties and bra. Kara salivated at the sight presented, her mouth slightly open as she inhales more pheromones lena was releasing.

"Only touch and taste." The omega repeated. 

Kara nodded and leaned forward to press lips against the inner thigh of the leg still placed on the sofa, slowly dragging her lips closer across soft skin. Kara could already smell the sweet scent of Lena's heavy arousal drawing her in like a magnet. 

She wanted to tease Lena just as she had teased her, the alpha wasn't so innocent anymore. Sure kara did fumbled on how to please an omega or had been too shy to touch lena so intimately in the past. However Kara was determined to show her what she could do now.

Her strong hands reached around to squeeze lena's ass, kneading the flesh as she pressed her face into the omega's covered pussy. A throaty groan of approval came as she finally reached the source of her arousal.

Lena was pulled in as Kara ran her tongue over the already damp material covering her center, exploring what made lena squirm. The tip of her tongue trailed over where she felt her lips, avoiding where the omega wanted it the most. Nuzzling her face further against her center teeth nipped at the material, she could easily tear it from her body if she wanted. 

"Kara..." She heard Lena breathe out in a mixture of need and warning. Kara looked up to meet lena's gaze and saw the lust in them. 

Lena's heady scent was so intoxicating and heavy now that kara's cock was throbbing painfully from neglect and demanded pleasure in return. The omega's hand curled into a fist in her golden hair as Kara gave hard licks against her center, enough to cause hot friction against Lena's clit and focus her attention on that spot.

Lena was wet enough that kara got a hint of her familiar taste which sent her inner alpha craving more than a sample. Kara teased where her clit was with hard swipes of her tongue and felt Lena's hips jerk forward, she swore she heard a whimper escape her lips. 

Unable to resist the omega's needs but more so her own need to taste more, Kara finally hooked her fingers around the drenched lace and tugged them down Lena's legs, sticky wetness dripping tantalizing from her center. The lips of her pussy were glazed in honey and had kara salivating as she inhaled the thick aroma. Another deeper groan rose in her throat, raw, hungry at what was presented before the alpha. 

Tugging Lena's leg over her shoulder she lunged forward to give a long hard lick to her hot pussy, lapping greedily at the copious amounts of wetness that spilled onto her tongue. Getting a full taste of her unique flavor had the alpha growling in between licks. 

"So good." Kara groans into her while she messily eats lena out, almost desperate as her tongue lashes out with deep licks between her folds like a starved woman. She is almost whining herself at how much she missed Lena's taste on her tongue.

"You've missed my taste haven't you alpha?" She pushes her hips down to grind her pussy against kara's mouth harder.

"Yes...so much" kara's lips latch onto her clit, sucking and flicking her tongue earns her another rush of wetness spilling around her face. A rumble in her chest of approval at her honeyed taste.

The moaning omega’s voice is music to her ears and her fingers tightly fist harder in kara’s golden hair feels good. Lena rolls her hips faster and harder against Kara's mouth, coating half of the alpha's face in all her wetness, slickness trailing down her chin and neck. Kara was absolutely intoxicated by it like a drug, falling deeper into a haze, the alpha's hips unconsciously rocking forward on instinct into nothing, kara's cock to straining and throbbing against the leggings.

"Mmm...such a good alpha...eat me baby, so good." Lena's moans were breathy as she rode into Kara's now slick face.

Kara's hand moved between lena's legs to tease her entrance before pressing two long slender fingers into the omega, there was no resistance, only hot slippery heat waiting to be filled. Wetness spilled onto kara's hand as she slid knuckle deep and sought out that specific spot that would get the omega weak in the legs. Her inner walls closed around the digits filling her and kara wanted nothing more than to feel that delicious squeeze around her cock once more. 

She curled her fingers to rub at her sweet spot and got the desired response. Lena's legs buckled a little followed by a sharp gasp, Kara smirked triumphantly, rarely did she get the chance to surprise the omega and the alpha planned on doing it more.

“Make me come!” Those words seem to set the alpha off, her eyes shift to a black. Her alpha instincts demand she please the omega to completion.

Kara's tongue starts a relentless assault of sucks and swirls around her swollen clit. using a bit of her super speed kara’s pumping fingers began to quicken into a blur of motion, applying constant stimulation to her sweet spot that had her walls clenching. The omega lets out a high pitched gasp that withers into a shuddering mess of moans. This time it's lena’s turn to hold on for dear life, her fingers tightly fisted in the alpha’s hair now with her body trembling and jerking. 

"God kara!...fuck yes baby!" Lena can feel her legs trembling to stay up however the alpha's strong arm is securely wrapped around her to make sure she doesn't fall and has nowhere to go.

With more increased pressure kara plunges harder into lena, on the final stroke she keeps them deep inside, rubbing at her sweet spot and it becomes the omega’s undoing.

It's only a few seconds before the omega's body stiffens, her moan voiceless as she comes hard for her alpha. When hot gushes of wetness start spilling out, Kara's hand slips out to be replaced with her mouth, Drinking down everything Lena has to give. 

Hungry growls of approval escape Kara's throat at her prize, the sweet nectar of an omega devoured and not a drop would be wasted. Her tongue teasing her entrance for more until there was nothing left to give. 

Only once Kara was sure she had lapped up every drop did she finally withdraw and let Lena's leg slip off her shoulder. A rumble came from the alpha’s chest, her pride swelled at how well and how quickly she pleased the omega, forgetting the straining hardness in her pants for a moment.

“How was that, mistress?” Panting against her flat stomach, Kara tilted her head up to meet Lena's gaze.

The kryptonians' hands remained on lena’s thighs to keep her steady, they were still trembling in her hold while she caught her breath from what kara hoped was an amazing orgasm. 

Kara nuzzled into Lena's stomach, placing light kisses there while she waited for the omega to come down from her high. She heard lena hummed in satisfaction as the tight fist in her hair loosened and massaged the alpha's scalp in appreciation before tilting kara's slick chin up to meet her gaze. Lena's eyes still swimming with desire for her. 

  
  


"You did very well, baby." She exhales a shaky breath. "You pleased your mistress so good." She idly trailed her finger along kara's cheek to gather some of the remaining wetness for the alpha to lick off the digit eagerly. 

“So well that I'm feeling, very, very generous, alpha.” Lena purred, making kara’s cock jump to attention.

“Sit back.” The omega commanded and gave a light push against kara to sit back and she wordlessly did as she was told. Lena’s eyes landed on her straining cock, a wet patch formed where the leaking head was. “Lets see how your other lessons have come along, alpha.”

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  


“Remember who is in charge alpha. No coming unless i say so, understood? That shouldn't be difficult for a strong kryptonian alpha like yourself.” 

Whether kryptonian or not, Lena knew the alpha’s body better than anyone else. What got her hard, How to make her blow her load quickly, how she liked to be fucked, and how to the alpha mad with lust. Lena wanted to get back at her and even better kara wanted it. Her body thrummed with need for this type of pleasure. 

The alpha breath in deep, pushing down her natural instinct to assert her dominance. That voice became stronger and more demanding whenever it came to Lena, But being caught in that conflict between her alpha instincts and wanting to submit only excited Kara even more.

“Yes mistress.” Kara nodded obediently.

“Good. Now get those clothes off. I want to see that body I've missed out on. ” Lena stood in front of kara and shrugged off her robe, her bra following suit. Kara didn't need to be told twice, and in a blurred second she was naked, her clothes strewn to the side.

Lena was finally able to take in the alpha’s godly body in all its naked glory. Causing kara’s pride to swell once from being admired by this particular beautiful omega. Judging from her silence and the way Lena bit her lower lip as her eyes roamed every inch of the kryptonian, she wanted her badly. another wave of arousing pheromones filled kara’s nose when Lena's eyes particularly honed in on the impressive straining length between her legs.

The omega moved to sit beside kara, leaning against her side while admiring her alpha cock. it curved up to rest against her toned stomach, hard as steel and pulsing for attention, beads of wetness dripped from the tip. Lena’s hand slithered down the hard muscles of kara’s abs, caressing near her shaft but not touching just yet. Kara whined, arching her hips up.

“That got you worked up didn't it? I bet you’re already so close for me.” Lena breathed hotly in kara’s ear.

Lena was being exceptionally cruel by avoiding her cock, knowing it would drive kara mad. Punishment for her first mistake. However the omega also knew kara liked it deep down. 

Lena ran a single finger along the underside of her twitching shaft all the way up the thick head. Swiping the digit over the dripping slit she gathered the precum up to bring to her lips. The omega’s tongue flicked out to lick it off before sucking it between her lips, moaning at the taste of the alpha. Kara groaned watching Lena taste her, now wishing that perfect mouth was wrapped around her cock. 

"I want to see how good your control has become in our time apart." Kara could hear the playful weakness in her voice, knowing exactly what she had planned for the alpha. "I’m sure it won't take much though, you're already a mess."

During Lena's other lessons, edging is one game the omega liked to play with kara. One kara realized she took great enjoyment in, just as Lena took great pleasure in holding power over Reigning in a kryptonian alpha.

The feeling of Lena bringing her to the brink of orgasm, when her inner alpha was roaring in her head, demanding satiation, only for Lena to deny her that release and bring her back down only for it to begin all over again. It left every inch of her body tingling, every nerve pulsating, all sensation centered on her cock. And when the omega finally gives her that release, coming was so intense and powerful.

However. It's been a few years since she experienced that peak, no other omega could bring her to that place and kara knew that control wasn't as strong now. But she was eager to experience that feeling again even if it might be short lived. 

“Ready for me, alpha?” Lena’s hand curled around her cock at the base in a firm hold, her fingers barely met from the girth. 

“Remember to breath”

“Yes, mistress.” She nodded again.

“Now. I want you to tell me about that dream you had of me that got you so hard you couldn't resist touching yourself.” She asked curiously.

Of course lena wanted to have a conversation or expected kara to give a prompt response lest she incur further punishment. Kara remembered this one. The omega had used this on her plenty of times. 

“When you sent me that photo of your alpha cock it got me so hot and wet, i wanted to touch myself so much.” Lena nuzzled against the alpha’s neck. “But i didn't.”

A powerful throb shot up her shaft when she was reminded of her dream. Letting out a long groan Kara's head fell back, eyes screwed shut while trying string together words. Lena’s hand was still wrapped around her, unmoving until she was given an answer.

“That good was it?” She questioned and waited patiently, her grip loosening if Kara didn't respond now.

“I was fucking you...mn!” Kara felt her hand finally give one slow stroke from tip to base.

“Sounds nice. And how were you fucking me, alpha?” she inquired further.

“ I was…” at first Kara wondered if she should make something up, unsure how Lena would take what her horny alpha brain had conjured up. However coming up with something felt impossible right now. 

“ I was...on top of you.. Fucking you ” Lena’s hand finally started moving, languidly moving up and down at her own pace, enjoying the hot solid feel of an alpha cock throbbing in her palm, all for this omega’s pleasure.

“ I had you bent over..mounted...taking you like an alpha.” 

Kara should feel a little modified as she spoke but the heady spike in Lena's scent and the way her breath hitch further encouraged her to continue speaking. The pace of her strokes were increasing now, the gathered wetness spilling from the head made her movement wetter.

“And? What else.” She moaned hotly in kara’s ear. “Did I like being mounted and fucked?”

Words were faltering kara as her brain shifted to baser carnal thoughts and the primal things she was doing to lena in her dream, how powerfully it affected the alpha, how deep down she wanted to do it. 

“I was...breeding you!...You wanted me to fill you with my knot!”

Kara moaned at her own words and couldnt resist bucking her powerful hips up into lena’s hand, the omega tightened her grip and allowed the alpha to fuck her hand for few greedy strokes, aiding in pumping her cock before that touch disappeared completely. Kara’s hips thrust helplessly in the air, heavy thobs shooting through the shaft needily at the sudden loss of contact. 

“Tsk, tsk. Seems you’ve learned some bad habits we’ll have to work on again..” Lena tutted with a mocked sigh of disappointment as she waited for the alpha to settle down.

Kara could only whine in response as she tried to reign herself in and settled back down on the sofa. After a moment's pause, Lena reached out to take hold of her once more. 

“I didnt know you wanted to fuck me like that. Looks like i've learned something new in our time apart.” Lena rubbed and squeezed around the base where her knot would usually start to swell If she were rutting or an omega was in heat.

  
“Ah!...I didn't...I'm an alpha, I can't stop what my brain produces.” She tries to reason weakly.

“You're alpha must be so hungry for it, that instinct to breed omega’s.” Lena teased. “Don't worry, i don't mind at all.”

Kara breathed in deep again while watching Lena start to pump her cock and couldn't stop squirming in place, her hips slightly rolling up instinctually. When it started to feel too good, only then did kara give the word.

"I’m close..oh..i'm getting close." Lena's hand would halt and settle at the base, leaving kara a panting mess while she got her bearings again. From the thick head wetness continued to spill down her shaft, adding more lubricant to her strokes. 

"Very good, alpha. You're doing well for being so close already." lena purred.

Once more it started again, only this time the omega upped her pace, focusing most of the attention on the head of her cock now. Lena’s grip was firmer as she pumped the sensitive leaking tip of her shaft, her thumb rubbing over the slit. As it went on It would get harder and harder for Kara to keep herself from being pushed closer to the brink and after a few more strokes she broke. 

"Mistress...close!" Kara groaned out.

Lena didn't stop this time though, instead she changed to a very slow relaxed stroke, Her hand caressing delicately up and down in short motions. 

"Breath baby, I got you." The omega was covering her neck with hot kisses. 

Kara did as instructed, however the alpha side of her was starting to snarl and wanted to buck like a caged beast. She was twitching all over with shaky breaths. 

"Mmm, your cock feels so amazing. So hot and hard for me aren't you?" Lena's kisses moved lower to Kara's collarbone. 

"Rao, you're going to kill me." 

Kara's head fell back again and sucked in a harsh breath when the omega’s lips sealed around one of the alpha's nipples to suck at the hard tip. Her tongue rolled around the bud before giving sharp tugs with her teeth. Again the pace was gradually picking up to bring kara to a high, and it wouldn't take much with how worked up she already was. 

The kryptonian gasped, eyes shooting open and had to hold onto the sofa. “F-fuck! Wait!...fuck! Please mistress!” kara pleaded, her body stiff as she fought not to come. Fortunately Lena took mercy and slowed to a halt.

Kara could feel herself hanging on that edge now, her body tightly coiled and every touch so sensitive. Her moans shifting into guttural growls

It didn't help that Lena latched onto her neck again to whisper absolute filthy words in her ear while nipping at the pulse. Kara was at her complete mercy. Her cock was so hard and throbbing in the omega’s hand as she still leisurely stroked her **.**

"Let's up the fun, alpha." And by fun it meant Lena was going to be merciless with her now. She wouldn't allow kara the recovery needed, it was all up to her to hold on as long as possible.

Her cock was being pumped vigorously now, the wet sound of her hand rapidly moving was so erotic to kara's ears.

"Fuuuuuck! Mistress, I'm close!" She pleaded and the omega did pause, but it was only for a few seconds before she kept going. Kara's taut muscles twitch and her body instinctually arching for more, she couldn't fight it as hard as she tried, her inner alpha starting to win over.

"Oh rao yes....so good baby, keep stroking me." She hissed out through bared teeth.

But before she could reach the peak of her release the touch was gone again, leaving a growling alpha. Her eyes were pitch black now, her grip on control was at its end now. 

Kara was panting heavily, unable to calm down and knew she was close to coming, she didn't want to come just yet, but her alpha said otherwise. Nor was Lena going to allow her time to recover. The omega’s hand was back on kara’s constantly throbbing cock and pumping the alpha hard and fast from tip to base. 

The alpha was covered in a sheen of sweat now, her body radiating heat, the defining muscles of her adonis body rigid, slumped low on the couch with her legs spread wide and the omega’s had stroking her perfect alpha cock at a fast pace.

“I want you to come for me now alpha, fuck my hand and let me see you come.” The omega commanded. 

It was all the encouragement kara needed and her hips gave a mighty thrust up once the command was given. Lena continued to whisper filthy carnal words as she pumped her cock, filling the room with the alpha's moans and the hot were slapping of kara greedily fucking her hand.

"Fuck yes, so good!" Kara pistoned her hips up into Lena's hand as she pleased, seeking out her release. Rutting hungrily as Lena's own hand worked in time with her, fisting her alpha cock tightly. Kara was growling in approval, her eyes rolling back in her head at the intense hand job. 

Kara snarled deep in her throat as the delicious heat in her belly grew too intense and the sharp pressure of lena's teeth against her neck was enough to push her over. 

The alpha howled out her release, her hips arching off the sofa as her load surged up the length of her shaft and released a fountain of cum. Thick Hot spurts of pearly kryptonian seed shot forth impressively high in copious amounts from the twitching head, lena moaned at the sight of just how much the alpha came too. With Kara's hips raised high, Lena continued to stroke and milk her alpha cock for more, transfixed on jets of come landing everywhere. splashes of seed landed on her hand and splattered over kara's thighs and abs. 

Lena's hand eventually came to a halt once the spurts of come began to lessen and spill weakly over her shaft, leaving a pool of seed at base where she held her. Kara's hips fell back onto the sofa and her body became limp, lost in the intensity of the release lena just gave her. Her head was buzzing and blank, most of all her inner alpha was quiet and satiated.

The omega eyed the mess she had made of kara and felt immense satisfaction at how much she made the kryptonian alpha come. She brought her cum drenched hand to her lips to lick up every drop, moaning as she lapped it all up. 

She seemed to crave more of the alpha's addictive taste and leaned down to clean her up, her tongue starting at her abs and working its way down to the the center of the mess. A rumble of appreciation rose from kara's chest watching the whole thing, hissing when she reached her sensitive cock. The omega's lips descend down kara's softening length to the hilt, making sure she got every last drop until nothing was left. 

Kara’s hand curled around the omega's neck instinctually, fingers gripping lightly, nothing that would hurt, just applying some pressure as she cleaned her up. Lena didn't fight it either. 

When she came back up, licking her lips in contentment, Lena pulled kara to her in a kiss. It was slow and leisurely as they indulged in their shared tastes. They both needed the closeness of each other for a moment.

"Wow. I haven't...came like that in a long time." Kara laughed lazily and nuzzled into Lena's neck to breathe in her scent. She had a habit of doing this every time. Taking lena in and savoring it.

"Oh i can tell. You made quite the mess." She motioned to the stray drops of cum that landed here and there. 

“That was your fault.” She shot back.

They both laid there for a while, basking in their release. Kara sat lazily sprawled on the sofa with the older omega resting against her side. It felt good. It felt familiar. 

"Breakfast has probably gotten cold now." The alpha's eyes fell on the abandoned food.

"Hm, it's fine. I'll eat some later." Lena heard a growl come from Kara's stomach instead. “I’m sure you’ve worked up an appetite now too.” She patted the alpha’s stomach.

Kara left Lena's apartment chipper as hell, she would have liked to have stayed longer and talked more but the omega wasn't lying about the meeting. And she did know Lena liked to be early, and kara had already taken up her time. Lena had promised they would talk more, which was enough for the alpha. With a swat to her shapely backside and a wave goodbye the kryptonian took off into the air.

She landed somewhere discreet enough not to be seen, and at least a block away from their apartment. She jogged her way back to make it seem like she had gone for a morning run. Before she hit the straight path to her home, Kara quickly pulled out the spray Lena gave her and doused herself in it before she got back. However as the alpha approached their home she spotted Alex leaning against her truck with a rather serious look that spelled trouble. 

“What the fuck kara?” Alex started marching towards her.

“Wha? What's up alex? Did something happen, I just went for a run.” Kara already assumed Alex knew until the alpha held up the kryptonite bracelet in her hand.

“Without this?” She tossed it to her sister.

“Oh..Oh! Shit...Sorry alex it just slipped my mind!” Kara lied and let out a sigh of relief, promptly slipping on the bracelet.

“Come on kara, you cant let slip ups like this happen.” Sometimes Kara didn't know what she would do without Alex always watching out for her, as annoying as it could be at times. 

“I could make it up to you? You want to get breakfast? It's on me.” Even though the alpha already had ‘eaten’ she hadn't had a second breakfast. 

“Sorry, I gotta get going now, i'm already late.” Alex was already walking over to her car. “Remember we have training today at the D.E.O! Don't be late, no excuses” Her sister shot Kara that look before slipping into the vehicle. 

“I know, I know!” Kara rolled her eyes, watching Alex pull out of the driveway. “Have a good day at work honey, i’ll see you later!” She waved as Alex took off, the alpha flipping her off as she drove away. 

Pulling out her phone when it buzzed, Kara smiled when seeing it was from lena. 

_ Thank you for breakfast, it was wonderful and very tasty. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like! I will try to keep going. <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while, life and stuff gets in the way! But i am hoping you do like it.

When Lena Luthor arrived for today's class this morning the last thing she was expecting to hear was an interesting discussion taking place around a group of omega’s. She already knew who they were after memorizing every student in her class. And their current topic of interest happened to be about a certain alpha by the name of, Kara danvers. 

Her ears picked up on the omega’s laughing and chatting amongst each other while they too waited for class to begin. Lena never cared much for gossip, but this one was of great interest to her. 

“Y’know, Sometimes I wish one of those alpha’s did bother me just so kara can come to my rescue.” A blonde omega sighed dreamily.

It shouldn't come as a surprise that kara was a favorite among her peers, the alpha was every bit an omega’s wet dream.

“Please! You're just horny for that alpha dick.” All three girls laughed in agreement.

“She’s such a sweet alpha! strong, caring, protective...unlike the rest of these knotheads.” They cast looks over their shoulders, directed towards the typical pack of alpha’s who thought their dicks held a mystical power that made any omega wet for them. 

“But you know what i heard?” She leaned in closer. “I heard from one of the other girls that got lucky. Kara is an absolute alpha in the bedroom and has a big dick to boot.” She makes an obscene measurement with her hands on how big she thinks kara’s dick is and lena has to suppress a scoff at the ridiculousness of it as she sorts papers out. 

But what peaks Lena's interest the most is not Kara's dick size, which she can confirm is big, but nowhere the size the omegas think. It's what they said about being a dominant alpha. 

_ My kara being alpha in the bedroom? The same one that begs me to fuck her? That likes being topped by an omega?  _

Lena stared blankly at the papers before her as her mind drifted off to when she first found out about Kara's interest.

_ \--- 2 years ago _

_ “How...unlike an alpha. Most get their back up when omega’s assert themselves too strongly. But something tells me you like it.” Lena asked curiously. _

_ “I just...like it. I can't explain it. You're a strong omega! Unlike any omega I've met Lena. When you stand up to me...it does things to me.” Kara was mostly referring to her boner, the sweatpants were doing absolutely nothing to hide it. _

_ “An alpha that likes an omega in charge. Who would have thought.” Her hand trailed lower and cupped her.  _

_ Kara let out a surprised grunt but didn't move away. “Do you like me telling you what to do?” Lena almost purred.  _

_ She had moved into dangerous territory now. Not only was she Kara's teacher, 5 years her senior, and the alpha was a kryptonian. All the alarms going off should have been enough warning for Lena to stop whatever she might be doing. However she couldn't deny being drawn to the alpha, and this new piece of information sparked heat in her belly.  _

_ Kara was nodding enthusiastically, pressing her hips forward against Lena's hand, but the omega was quick. _

_ “No moving.” Lena’s commanding tone sent a shudder through kara, and she felt the alpha’s cock twitch in her hand. “I didn't give you permission to move, did i?” _

_ “ No...Miss Luthor.” _

  
  


Lena mentally shook the thoughts from her mind and continued to skim over paperwork set out for this morning while focusing her attention back to the gossip. 

“Who Kara? No way, she's so kind.'' The brunette omega looks surprised but clearly excited. “Kara going all alpha on me is fucking hot though.”

“No shit! Bet she’ll mount you and fuck you like no other alpha, and look after you afterwards. Sarah was walking funny the next few days too.” she winked.

“She’s a daddy for sure.” They continued to giggle like swooning maidens eager for a mate.

As if on cue, in walked the alpha herself like a radiant sunlight, bright smiles and greeting everyone she passes while munching on a granola bar. Lena was the first she would greet. 

“Morning miss luthor! Beautiful day isn't it.” She spoke in between chews. 

“Good morning, danvers.” Lena gave a curt nod and smiled, kept things professional...for now. 

“Morning kara!” The group of omega’s smiled at her, the alpha stopping for idle chatter, which they were all ears. Lena caught their gaze drifting to kara’s crotch from time to time. 

She continued to watch the alpha for a moment, now curious to see if these rumors were true. Maybe kara has changed more than she thought. The idea of kara asserting herself over lena as a dominant alpha wasn't something that ever happened during their time together. 

\--------------------------------------------------

After the kryptonian alpha strode into biology class, greeted by omega’s in passing, she went to her usual seating. Her smile dropped when passing the pack of alpha’s who sat a few rows ahead, they grumbled amongst themselves, shooting a stare at kara, one in particular named william sporting a black eye. She returned their stare in challenge while passing, never breaking eye contact. none of them had the balls to step up and eventually turned around when she took a seat next to her beta friend winn

Unlike the other alpha's, Kara had no problem associating herself with beta or omega, which wasn't all too common and one thing that set her apart from them. Kara Danvers also didn't carry the typical ego that many alpha’s might develop, she never thought herself higher than others, rather she was known as a protector. 

This sometimes rubbed the other alpha’s the wrong way but none of them would try to challenge her now. Alpha’s that tried always come out worse, usually ending up like the one with a black eye and damaged pride. This won Kara a lot of favor among the omega’s especially, which she indulged in their attention sometimes. Kara was still a hot blooded alpha with needs, she just never formed any relationships.

“Damn kara, You sure messed him up good, It's going to be great for this week's paper.”

“Winn, no! I only did it because he had that omega cornered and was feeling her up.” She huffed, shrugging off her bomber jacket. The short sleeved button up revealed toned arms.

“Yea, but not every alpha does that kara! They gotta keep up their alpha status and crap.” The beta pointed out. 

Kara just chuckled, jabbing him as lightly as possible in the arm. Last thing the kryptonian wanted to do was break his little arm.

“I just hate seeing omega’s treated like alpha objects. Somebody gotta do it, i guess it's me.” Kara shrugged while munching down on her last granola bar, the fourth bar this morning.

“Fucking knotheads man...no offence kara, your a great alpha and all.” She waved him off and retrieved her books out of her bag. 

“So what do you think of our new professor?”

“Oh...yea. She’s pretty alright, glad to have her as our new teacher. Don't think i’ve ever seen a more beautiful omega.” Her thoughts drifted to when Lena had shown up.

_ Kara was pulling out her textbooks when the bells sounded for class. Not a moment later chatter and a few whistles were heard ahead, which Kara just assumed were alpha's being alphas with the omegas as usual. _

__

_ "Wow, didn't know we were getting a new teach, she’s hot too." winn nudged kara to get the alpha's attention. _

_ "Huh someone new?" Placing a book in front of her kara looked ahead and her eyes widened and was sure she stopped breathing then. Walking into the classroom was the most confident omega woman in the world and all eyes were on her. _

_ "Oh shit." Kara blurted out. _

_ Wordlessly a name was written on the board, a name the alpha knew all too well. One she didn't expect to walk back into her life out of the blue, or be the new teacher.  _

_ Professor Lena Luthor _

_ Turning to the class she eyed all of the students one by one, seemingly scanning them all, or rather looking for one in particular. And her eyes found what she was looking for. They met kara's, lingering on the alpha for a moment before continuing.  _

_ "Good morning students."  _

_ Walking around to the front of the desk she leaned against it.  _

_ " I will be your new teacher for this semester. My name is Lena Luthor, Professor Luthor to you all." A smirk curled onto her lips as her eyes lingered on Kara's again. _

_ "I look forward to teaching you all." _

The sound of the bell ringing snapped the alpha out of her thoughts and as she looked to the front, Kara noticed Lena's eyes were on her just like then.

\----------------------------------------

Class went by without too many problems. There was the odd alpha who tried to hit on her, make stupid suggestive comments but she shut them down just as quick. Lena had a sharp tongue and wasn't afraid to put an alpha down a few pegs and leave them dumbfounded. 

Lena did however catch the tense body language and hardened stare kara would give the smart mouthed alphas. It was obvious there was tension between these two. Rivalries along alpha’s was a natural thing, None of them tried to stand up to kara though. It was then Lena noticed Kara wasn't so meek and quiet anymore. She was more of an alpha now. And it sent a strange tingle through the omega. 

While Lena was assisting a student to solve an equation, The blockhead alpha known as william slid up behind her, making mocking thrusts in the air of what he’d like to do to their teacher. His fellow alpha’s snickered, egging him on. 

Kara, who was talking to Winn, looked up at this moment and saw this act taking place; she was on her feet and marching over there without thinking, Her alpha instincts kicking in and demanding kara act.

“Hey kara where are you-” Winn called out but kara was already walking over to william and shoved him away, applying a little of her strength so he was sent off his feet to hit the ground with a heavy thud. 

The class instantly erupted in ‘oooooohs, students already pulling out their phones to capture the fight, other omega’s eagerly watching. Lena whipped around to the commotion taking place between the alpha’s. She looked at an angry kara beside her, then to where William lay on the floor.

“What the fuck danvers!?” All three alpha’s jumped from their seats, there was no way they were going to look weak in front of omega’s, but they didn't go on the attack either.

”You better back off if you don't want another black eye william.” Kara growled deep in her throat, a tone lena had not heard before. 

The kryptonian alpha exuded a dominating presence, body tight and flexing muscles. Mixed with the pheromones she was pumping out would surely have a few omega’s getting wet.

He quickly stood to get in kara’s face, his forehead pressing into hers. He might be taller but Kara could easily put him back down. 

“Here comes the fucking white knight again. What, you looking to save her too so you can see if the teach wants to fuck you?’ He growled back, puffing his chest out. The alpha angry pheromones musk was starting to stink up the entire room, but kara’s was particularly more potent.

“You always think your big shit don't you danvers! Running around and helping all the poor omega bit-”

“Thats enough!” Lena yelled, her voice silencing everyone.

snapping a book against the table got everyone's attention. It certainly snapped kara out of her anger and properly take notice of what she was doing, she was also thankful lena stopped her before she did do something stupid.

_ Shit. _

“Detention for you william since you want to act the fool in my class!” She looked at kara sharply. 

“Kara, I want to see you after class, understood?” The commanding tone made Kara drop her head and just nod. 

“Good. Everyone back to their seats and get back to work. If I see your phones out again you lose them and can join william in detention.” The commanding voice of the omega made everyone put their heads down, even the alpha group grumbled and did as they were told.

The look lena gave kara spelled trouble, and not the good kind.

And now here Kara stood later on in the small office with Lena Luthor staring at her with a rather stern expression. By all means kara knew this was a serious situation and could spell bad news for her...but the omega was doing things to her with that dangerous stare. 

“What you did this morning was absolutely stupid kara, what if you seriously injured him? You could literally snap him like a twig if you wanted to.” Kara knew most of Lena's anger stemmed from Kara possibly exposing herself as an alien and ruining any chance in integrating with humans.

Lena’s eyes were roaming her body and landed on Kara's current problem. Alpha’s getting sudden hardons were not uncommon. The angry pheromones, mixed with an omega scent being near, namely lena could have triggered it. Lena chalked it down to some primal side. 

“When i joked about giving you detention this was not what i meant.”

“I’m sorry lena! I know i shouldn't have done that! Alex can’t know, she’ll be pissed at me.” Then again, as far as Kara knew, Alex had no idea Lena was teaching here, which was another problem to add to the list. She shifted a little uncomfortably on spot, the tightness in her pants wasn't going away. 

“I promise i don't usually act like that. I don't know what came over me.” Kara pleaded with those puppy dog eyes.

“I truly hope so kara. I don't want you to mess things up for yourself, you’ve been doing so well integrating with humans so far.” The older omega moved into her space, her scent still so intoxicating and powerful.

“You’ve come a long way and the last thing you need is that alpha taking over.” Lena sighed, eyes then fell back to where Kara was trying and failed to hide her hard-on.

“Looks like you’ve got a little problem there.” Lena arched a brow.

“It's because of you, lena!’ A growl rose from Kara’s throat in that dominant tone, still running off the fight that almost broke out in class.

Lena looked as though she was going to leave kara to her torment but her face softened a little. 

“Poor alpha, my apologies.” She released some soothing pheromones to calm her down the alpha who was still brimming with pent up energy. Right now kara needed some attention to ease her back down and in a proper headspace before leaving her office. “Would you like me to make it up to you?”

Lena pushed Kara's hands away and the alpha didn't fight it. Her hand caressed along the clear outlined bulge in her pants, fingers curling to squeeze. Sucking in a breath, Kara fought back a moan. 

“Do you need some assistance, danvers?” The omega purred, applying more pressure as she rubbed the alpha’s cock through her pants. “Do you need me to take care of you?”

“....Yes.” Kara groaned out. Her body craved her touch more than ever right now.

“Yes what?” Lena said sharply, her touch coming to a complete stop, she still kept a firm grip around her.

Kara bit her lip and narrowed eyes at the omega, she couldn't resist lena. 

“Yes...mistress.”

“That's a good alpha.” Kara could now feel Lena's hot breath at her ear. “Now then, drop your pants for me.”

The alpha obeyed, popping open the button of her khahis, which felt far too tight now and pushed them down to her thighs, underwear following. Kara’s cock sprung out, throbbing when met with the cool air. Lena’s humm of approval and her aroused scent didn't go unnoticed, it filled Kara's nose which sent a pulse through her length.

“That really got you worked up didn't it? Sometimes you can help that primal side kara. Your instincts must be much more intense and you need to be in control of that.” The omega licked her lips and was leaning into Kara's side now.

Her hand was moving up and down Kara's cock languidly, without a care that they were doing this in school grounds and with students currently walking the halls.

With a firm grip on her shaft lena pulled kara forward, with a gasp she followed until the alpha was shoved into the chair. The omega pushed kara’s legs apart so she could kneel beneath them to be leveled with her cock. It was pulsing in her hand and beading at the tip. 

“You got hard just for me didn't you?” Her tongue licked slowly up her shaft. 

“Did seeing another alpha all over me make you want to stake your claim?” Red plump lips were sucking the tip now, leaving lipstick imprinted on the head.

Oh fucking rao!" kara growled deep, hands gripping the arms of the chair. Her tongue was hot when it flicked over the tip to catch the pearly droplet, more spilled forth into her waiting mouth.

“That isn't an answer, danvers.” There was no time for foreplay so she wrapped her mouth around the broad head, moaning as she sucked the tip back and forth between her lips. 

“Yes!” Kara spoke, or more like her alpha was answering for her.  _ Wait, what? _

“Did you want to show them that the only cock pleases me is your alpha cock?” Lena teased Kara's alpha out. Dragging her tongue along the side of her lengthy cock down to the base she placed hot kisses around where her knot would form, leaving more red lipstick marks there. 

“Fuck! yes!” She growled out mindlessly, unable to fight it.

Now she was becoming convinced that what these omega’s said about kara was true. And she was curious, but Lena was still thrilled at her control and most of all reigning in this powerful kryptonian alpha. 

“Who is in control kara” There was that tone again.

“ I...you...you are mistress” Kara gritted out, fighting the urge to thrust up while Lena still took her time sucking the head of her cock back and forth between her lips in the most sinful of ways.

“Good alpha. Now stay there.” That was enough confirmation for now.

"I need to be inside you lena." The alpha exhaled a shaky breath.

She released her with a wet pop. As tempting as it was to ride kara right here, she was still worked up and didn't want things getting out of hand, or very noisy. 

"Not here. And after today's incident, you haven't earned it." There was no room for discussion on it. 

When the hotness of lena's mouth returned, she didn't waste any time and slid down to the hilt of kara's cock. The alpha tried to arch her hips up but that dark look Lena gave in warning made her stay still and keep an iron grip on the armchair. 

The omega bobbing head took kara deep into her throat on every suck, slurping up and down her cock. The alpha could only watch on with a hypnotized stare and an inner battle to resist greedily fuck her perfect mouth. 

A rumble of approval came from the alpha's throat watching her cock disappear and reappear glistening wet. "So good...fuck your taking me so good." kara groaned.

From the heavy throbbing coursing through her shaft, Lena knew the alpha was already close to the edge. 

_ You got more work than I thought.  _

Taking the initiative to finish her off quickly, Lena's cheeks hollowed out and began sucking her off harder without pause this time. Kara was trying to fight off coming quickly, however the omega wasn't having that. 

"Don't fight it. Come for me now alpha." Lena commanded, letting her tongue lash over the slit of her cock before diving back down again, humming in delight around the hard thickness. 

. 

"Wait, no so fas- Ooooh!" Lena slipped her hands beneath Kara's shirt to tweak her nipples, pinching them through the sports bra. The alpha's head fell back against the chair and gave up the futile battle.

Kara's hips were jerking of their own volition as she was coming undone, the heavy scent of Lena's own arousal tipping the alpha over, especially when the omega descended to the base again and held there, swallowing around her cock. 

The kryptonian let out a guttural growl, her hands suddenly weaving their way into lena's hair without thinking. Through instinct her hips started bucking greedily as she came, holding the omega's head in place while thick spurts of cum shot from the tip and down her waiting throat. 

To Lena's own surprise she didn't fight it, she purred and moaned around the thick shaft until the alpha was done emptying her hot load. Only when her lungs began to burn did she give a sharp twist at kara's nipple, It was enough to snap kara out of her haze and release her.

" I..." Kara choked out, she was riding a high of just cumming, regaining her senses and to the shocked realization of what she did. 

"Lena...Im so sorry! I shouldn't have done that." Guilt was written all over the alpha's face. 

"It's fine." The omega's voice was hoarse and took a moment to regain her breathing, wiping the corners of her mouth.

" I really did-" A hand squeezed her now sensitive cock to get kara to shut up. 

"I said it was fine. Your head was in an alpha state, and i did tease it out of you." Kara was tucking herself back into her pants to help lena up. "I might have to punish you for that though." It wasn't a might, Lena definitely was going to. 

From the heavy pheromones Lena was emitting, Kara knew she was wet and about to propose helping her out as the omega pulled out a mirror from her purse to fix herself up too and reapply her lipstick. And then interrupted when the bell sounded. 

"Dont worry about it, i'll make sure you make it up to me tonight..." She helped tuck Kara's shirt back into her pants and be presentable again, and not look like she just finished blowing her load. "Make sure you have enough stamina for me, understood?" her voice was seductive with promise.

"Yes mistress" Kara obediently nodded, excitement already building and the events of today already forgotten. 

"Good, now off to your next class." She placed a kiss on Kara's strong jaw. "And make sure to spray yourself before leaving.”

With enthusiastic nods and a dopey smile kara did as she was told before leaving. 

"Also, kara."

The alpha looked back eagerly. 

" I don't want a repeat of what happened today. Remember to control yourself." 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like, i might continue.


End file.
